I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aircraft window member, a method of manufacturing the same, and an aircraft window assembly.
II. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure visibility outside an aircraft for the crew and passengers in the aircraft, aircraft window members are frequently used for canopies and cabin windows, for example. Endowing such aircraft window members with electromagnetic-wave shielding properties has been examined in order to avoid penetration of harmful electromagnetic waves from the outside of the aircraft or to prevent electromagnetic waves originating in the aircraft from leaking to the outside.
A known example of such aircraft window members having electromagnetic-wave shielding properties is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-104310 (FIG. 5). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-104310 (FIG. 5) discloses a manufacturing method in which a metal mesh for electromagnetic-wave shielding is formed on a film and is then attached to a window main body.